LEGO City
'LEGO City '''is the capital of LEGOLAND and one of the largest cities on Earth. As it being the capital of LEGOLAND, it is often subjected to criminal acts, from small-time robbers to evil scientists. LEGO City is one of the hottest tourist spots in the world and is constantly expanded. LEGO City rests in the federal district City Center within the LEGOLAND state, Town Plan. History Early History On May 1886, a millionare minifig named Chadwick Delmendo living in LEGO Town, the then capital of LEGOLAND, left his home and travelled down the coast of LEGOLAND to an area with fertile farmland and a long flat plain. Delmendo decided to build a coastal city at this perfect point. He hired several builders and began constructing roadways and buildings at a quick pace. Two months later, on July 27, 1886, LEGO City was born with Chadwick Delmendo as mayor. A year after the creation of LEGO City, hundreds of minifigs had moved to LEGO City's ideal conditions for farming, fishing, and trade. At the beginning of the 20th century, LEGO City had over 50,000 citizens living there. LEGO City had become a massive economic hub in LEGOLAND. Great Fire of 1915 One night in 1915, a fire started inside the LEGO City Fire Station, killing all of the firefighters inside and destroying all of fire-fighting equipment. With no way to stop and LEGO City too far away from the nearest city, the fire spreaded to several buildings, burning them all to the ground. The fire eventually reached City Hall, where the fire killed Chadwick Delmendo in his sleep. After three hours of the burning inferno, Town Plan Fire Department arrived and extinguished the flames. By the end of the fire, 50 minifigs were dead, a large chunk of the city was severly damaged, and had costed the city millions of studs. However, the LEGO City citizens were determined to keep the memory of Chadwick Delmendo alive, rebuilt the LEGO City Fire Station and the rest of the city, making the city better then ever. When its major reconstruction was completed, even more minifigs came to populate the city and open new businesses. The Roaring 20's and The Great Depression Around the end of World War I, the LEGO Women's Temperance Union had much effect on Chadwick Delmendo by convincing him of the social ills of LEGOLAND caused by alcohol. As a result, Delmendo passed legislation invoking the 18th Amendment to the LEGOLAND Constitution in January of 1919, which was passed in October of the same year. This legislation became infamously known as the Volstead-Delmendo Act. The law was semi-strictly enforced anywhere outside of the LEGOLAND city limits, but bootlegging grew rampant, inside the city and out. Enormous amounts of tax revenue were generated from busting up home distilleries and speakeasies, while a vast criminal empire was formed from such enterprises. The most notable and feared criminal in LEGOLAND at the time was AlLEGO "Al" Capone. Al pulled down about $60 million in 1927, mostly from the sale of brick beer, and he also supplied the liquor for over 10,000 speakeasies. Prohibition lasted 14 years until the 21st Amendment to the LEGOLAND Constitution was passed in 1933. Apparently, the cost of the crime generated from outlawing alcohol became too much for the minifigs of LEGOLAND. After prohibition's repeal, it was reported that Chadwick Delmendo got brick-faced drunk. A possible motive for the repeal of prohibition may have been the state of the economy by that time; every minifig in LEGOLAND wanted to get drunk to escape their miseries! On Wall Steet in LEGO City, the brick market crashed on October 29, 1929 (also known as "Black Brick Tuesday"). The fall in brick prices on that day sent the LEGOLAND economy on a downward spiral which would not be fully recovered from until sometime around the start of World War II. During this time, minifig unemployment rose to as high as 25%. Internationally, unemployment was as high as 33%. Crop prices fell approximately 60%. To pull LEGOLAND out of this slump, leaders such as Herbert Hoover and Franklin DeLEGO Roosevelt helped put in effect new legislation that promoted new home construction, prevented foreclosures, funded public works programs, imposed tariffs on imported items, and regulated the securities industry. The turning point in The Great Depression was thought to be 1933, and by the start of World War II, most minifigs were either fighting the war, or doing work on the homefront to support the war effort. The World Wars LEGO City was a major city in World Wars that effected the LEGO Planet in the early 20th century. LEGO City was the home of a major naval outpost for the LEGOLAND Naval Forces to combat the Central Power Navies that often tried to attack the east coast of LEGOLAND. After the end of the Great War, the LEGOLAND government began building military bases near LEGO City. By 1938, LEGO City had two significant military bases: The Hexagon, the hexagonal-shaped home of the LEGOLAND Department of Defense and Hanger 58, the LEGOLAND Air Force's hanger often clouded with rumors of paranormal activities. Nine year before the completion of these bases, LEGO City reached a population of one million. As World War II began, LEGO City's skys were battled over by the LEGOLAND Air Force and Luftwaffe. For nearly a month, the Nazis and the LEGOLAND Military battled for LEGO City in the sky and on land. Eventually, the LEGOLAND Military forced Nazis out of LEGOLAND. After the end of the war, the LEGOLAND Government decided to move the capital of LEGOLAND to LEGO City. In 1947, construction crews began building the new capital of the country. In 1950, the capital, the Brick House, was completed and President Ole Kirk Christiansen moved in. The Second Brick War LEGO City was where the Second Brick War began in LEGOLAND. LEGO City was bombed savegly by English, French, and American bombers in 1954. These bombers were actually Mega Confederation planes trying to stir up trouble between the powerful nations of the LEGO Planet. After this bombing, the Mega Confederation's ruse was uncoverered and several powerful nations, including LEGOLAND, came together and formed the LEGO Allied Nations. During the peak of the war, President Godtfred Kirk Christiansen had LEGO Company executives come to LEGO City to test a new brick system Christiansen had been building. A few weeks later, these bricks were massed produced by the LEGO Company, saving the LEGO Allied Nations from destruction. With the new mass production of the LEGO brick, the LEGO Allied Nations began to win the war. The final battle of the war was fought in LEGO City, as a deperate attempt by the Mega Confederation to defeat one of the most powerful nations against them. However, the LEGOLAND Military, combined with small groups of foreign solders, fought back against the invading forces. The Mega Confederation, however, pulled out its strongest parts of its millitary and began to push the LEGO Allied Nations Army back to the Brick House, where the Mega Confederation planned to assassinate President Christiansen. The LEGOLAND Government sent out LEGO Island hero Bologna Roni, armed with a new super weapon, the Power Wand. This mighty weapon wiped out a large chunk of the Mega Confederation Army. After that relentless attack, the Mega Confederation surrendered to the LEGO Allied Nations. Expansion After the Second Brick War, the death rate dropped in LEGO City and the capital of LEGOLAND went through fifty years of prosperity. Old buildings damaged by the war were torn down and made new, better then ever, and new businesses opened up. Part of the reason the death rate dropped was thanks to the Alpha Team, a government-run agency situated in LEGO City. In 2005, as incumbent President Sherbert Q. Bricker had won another four year term in office, formally announced that he had struck a deal with the LEGO Company in Denmark to begin building all new emergency stations and vehicles and that every other year, another station would be built as the city expanded. Bricker's "New Deal", brought all new fire stations, police stations, coast guard, and hospitals to LEGO City as the crime rate suddenly started to increase with all the new structures. Bricker's actions were mostly applauded, but were met with some criticism, as minifigs started to believe they lived within a big brother society with the constant increasement of Police forces every couple years. However, as President Barack Obricka took office, he worked to fix the criticism by adding new public transports and building to the city, which was met with high praise. The Battle for LEGO City On an early morning on June 14, 2007, the Brickster, well known criminal from LEGO Island bent on deconstructing the planet and for starring in Xtreme Stunts, and his fleet of Fish Ships, fresh from its victory during the Invasion of LEGO Island, set its course east to take the capitol of LEGOLAND, LEGO City. LEGO City was alerted in advance of a potential invasion due to LEGOLAND military attempted to help the LEGO Island military defeat the Fish Ship fleet. President Bricker was helicoptered out of LEGO City just moments before the ''OSS Deconstructor reached LEGO City and opened fire. After causing numerous amounts of damage to the city, the Brickster himself led an army of Brickster-Bots into LEGO City to take the capitol and to capture Mayor Sandy Beaches, who had decided to remain in the city to see the army through victory. The LEGOLAND Air Force attempted to destroy the Brickster-Bots, running through the city and dropping bombs, causing more damage to the city. However, the Fish Ships destroyed most of the F-15 Eagles the LEGOLAND pilots were using and disbanded the air force. With the air strike out of the way, the Brickster destroyed everything in his path until he reached City Hall, where he captured Sandy Beaches and locked her and Brikman McStudz inside the City Hall. With LEGO City under OGEL Prime control, the Brickster set up propaganda all over the city and stationed his troops all over the city. He had four other LEGO Island citizens locked up on the city and soon left the city to take over the rest of the country. At the end of the Brickster's LEGOLAND campaign, he returned to LEGO City to find it the city under attack from an underground resistance led by his old enemy Luna Rom. Wanting to keep control of the important city, the Brickster decided to command his armies from LEGO City while he guarded a Power Brick shard he had collected. Hours later, the SS LEGO Island arrived in LEGO City with the Infomaniac, Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, and a medic on a mission to find the Power Brick Shards. Pepper, Sky, Bill, and the medic left the ''LEGO Island ''found the hiding place of the resistence leader, Luna Rom. Luna directed Pepper and the group across LEGO City's drawbridge, past the Brickster-Bots all over the city, and rescued the four other LEGO Island citizens being held at a LEGO City Fire Station. Bill and medic helped the four citizens back to the ''LEGO Island ''while Pepper and Sky headed to the Hexagon. At the Hexagon, Pepper and Sky battled and defeated numerous H.O.N.A.B. and standard Brickster-Bots until the military base was once again free of OGEL Prime control, Luna directed Pepper and Sky via cell phones to LEGO City Town Hall where the highest remaining authuority, Mayor Beaches, was being held. At Town Hall, Pepper and Sky battled the Brickster inside Beaches's office. The Brickster was soon defeated, gave up a Power Brick shard, and beamed himself to his Fish Ship, the OSS Deconstructor, and escaped. Pepper and Sky freed Mayor Beaches and left LEGO City back under LEGOLAND control. Beaches gathered military officials to LEGO City to protect the capitol while citizens returned to the city and began rebuilding the city. Beaches discovered Brikman McStudz locked inside Town Hall and freed him. He was approached by Colonel Max o'Truth of the LEGOLAND Military to help retake some of the coastal areas around LEGOLAND. Recovery; Evil Plan 2.0 LEGO City continued to recover for the next three years with new additions such as civilian buildings, a new Police Headquarters and a Fire Station, and even had farms built to reboost economy. The Brickster's eventually defeat later in 2007 led to celebrations all over LEGO City. However, LEGO City wasn't out of the water yet with evil plans. Dr. Inferno, supposedly seeing the error in his ways during his plans for world domination in 2008 decided to clean the slate by hosting Tiny Turbo races in LEGO City in 2009. However, the Agents Defense Organization didn't trust Inferno and upgraded all their agents and equipment to higher standards. LEGO City's museum was robbed a short time after this upgrade by old Inferno Agent Gold Tooth. Agent Swipe chased down the old fiend and defeated him and recovered the artifact from the museum. A day after that, LEGO City National Bank was robbed by Dyna-Mite and Dollar Bill and attempted to escape on a swamp boat only to be stopped and defeated by Agent Fuse. The two theives were discovered to have Inferno connections. The Agents and the LEGO City Police Department began a manhunt for Dr. Inferno, realizing he was still evil. A week later, Dr. D. Zaster, controling an Inferno helicopter, attempted to drop slime all over LEGO City. However, he was found by Agent Chase and defeated. Dr. Zaster was connected to Dr. Inferno as well and the Agents grew desperate to find Dr. Inferno. Only a few hours after Zaster's arrest, Dr. Inferno and his Magma Commander unleashed their final plan on LEGO City. Dr. Inferno, piloting his own personal robot, attacked LEGO City itself while the Magma Commander would send his Magma Drones to cause terror in the city while he controlled them from Dr. Inferno's Mountain Fortress outside of the city. The Agents Aerial Defense Unit attacked the fortress while the other Agents tried to stop Dr. Inferno's reign of terror. The Aerial Defense Unit held off the Magma Drone invasion while it destroyed Inferno's fortress, deactivating the Drones. However, the Magma Commander escaped before the Agents could stop capture him. The Aerial Defense Unit turned heel and returned to LEGO City to help the Agents Defense Organization battle Dr. Inferno's giant robot. When the ADU arrived, Agent Trace was leading a brutal attack against Dr. Inferno that wasn't working out well. The ADU flew overhead Dr. Inferno and Agents Charge and Swift winched down from the helicoper and shot at Inferno's robot directly. That, with the combined attacks from the rest of the Agents, destroyed the robot. However, Dr. Inferno activated his escaped jet within his robot and escaped as LEGO City cheered at Inferno's defeat. Dino Attack LEGO City became one of the first homes of the Mutant Dinos. Their creator, Dr. Rex, discovered tunnels created by the Power Miners that led from Dinosaur Island, XERRD base of operations, to LEGO City. Dr. Rex's minions expanded the tunnels to allow the Mutant Dinos and Dr. Rex's Dino Track Transports. In April 2010, The Mutant Dinos rose from LEGO City's underground subway stations and began the Dino Attack. The Dino Attack Team, in response, created their base of operation in LEGO City, conviently near the Agents Headquarters and the Alpha Team Headquarters. LEGO City became the home of many skirmishes between the Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. LEGO City is also the site where Dino Attack Agent Kotua betrayed his team. However, Kotua eventually turned back to the Dino Attack and later disappeared. Near the end of 2010, conflict in LEGO City was nearly completely obliderated by the Dino Attack Team. The Alpha Team began allowing citizens to return to LEGO City to rebuild. However, as things were looking up, the Presidential Air Plane crashed in LEGO City. It was then discovered that President Barack Obricka was killed by XERRD assassin's bullet. Jørgen Vig Knudstorp, the Vice President, quickly became inaugerated as President of LEGOLAND and safety concerns were heightened in LEGO City. Knudstorp practically moved into the Dino Attack Headquarters as he oversaw the rebuilding of LEGO City and final operations of the Dino Attack. In December, XERRD was defeated, ending the Dino Attack. The Citizens of LEGO City were allowed to move back to their home. For the next several days following the end of the Dino Attack, celebrations were held all across the city. Rise of Criminal Activity LEGO City quickly returned to normal. Structures were rebuilt and in continuation with Bricker's Plan, a new Space Port and LEGO Space equipment was built along with a new bank. A new Marina and Harbor were also built to improve commerce economy following the Dino Attack. New criminals also began to rise. A lone black-haired criminal has been shown to lead a group of criminals throughout LEGO City. This lead to the upgrade of the LEGO City Police Department's equipment and station. This new equipment allowed the LEGO City Police to capture the black-haired criminal frequently. Alien Conquest Peace couldn't last. During the final race of the 2011 LEGO Racing Tournament, an alliance between the Villains, the Black Hole Gang, and a group of vicious extraterrestrials from Planet X2 1/2 led by Commander Hypaxxus-8 was revealed. As the final race ended, Hypaxxus-8's fleet entered Earth's atmosphere and began invading major cities across the globe to steal minifig brainpower to power their Solar Batteries. LEGO City was among those hit. LEGO City was main target of the invasion due to influence of the Villains. Numerous buildings were destoryed and hundreds of civilians were killed. The whole city would have been destroyed had not the LEGOLAND government sent out the newly formed Alien Defense Unit (ADU) to repel Hypaxxus-8's forces. The aliens were forced out of the city. President Knudstorp then declared war on the Aliens and the Villains and began sending out the ADU across the country to protect major targets of the Villains. Despite being forced out, the Alien Conquest Spacefleet returned and launched a full-scale invasion against LEGO City in August 2011. The battle lasted for three months, destroying millions of studs of property. Knudstorp, refusing to have another Dino Attack scenario, had the Alien Defense Unit protect citizens in their day-to-day commute from ACS abducters. The ADU managed to pull this feat off while continuing to fight the ACS. The Alien Conquest Spacefleet could not attack the Brick House directly, forcing them fight their way through the city to the Brick House. In mid-November, the Alien Defense Unit and the Spacefleet were battling head to head outside the Brick House. The Spacefleet unleashed a powerful vehicle on the streets that was immune to ADU firepower. The ADU chief, who was leading the assualt, feared that the vehicle would crush the ADU and takeover the Brick House, resulting in a takeover of LEGO City. Using information from an Alien android, the ADU managed to discover the vehicle's weakness and destroyed it. With out the supervehicle, the Spacefleet knew they would be defeated and retreated from LEGO City. The retreat had a ripple effect across the LEGO Planet as the other Alien Defense Units and local military began to defeat the Spacefleet cells across the planet. By the end of November, the ADU declared the Spacefleet defeated and the planet saved. Category:LEGO City Category:LEGOLAND Category:Earth